Their only need
by Elie.N.P
Summary: "His eyes went wide open with fear. Rosette was on her bed, tears rolling on her cheeks, hands clutching her legs with force. Pain was written all over her face, evident in her behaviour. He rushed to her side."


This is my first attempt for Chrno Crusade, personally I love both the manga and the anime, they both made me cry. I hope you will like this story and I apologize if the characters are OOC.

- English isn't my native language so pleace be indulgent -

Review please =D

* * *

Their only need

Rosette gripped her clothes. Her chest hurt, but she wouldn't say it aloud. She didn't want him to worry although her time was surely running short.

She staggered to her bed. Sleep. Her eyes were shutting alone, as always her body was wiser than herself. She needed to rest.

It was strange, she hadn't unsealed Chrno's power recently and yet she felt as if he had used it for hours. He had never done that, it would take away too much of her soul but, as she curled up into a ball, clutching her lap to her chest, she could only bet the state in which she was would surely be the outcome of such an use.

"I'm cold," she whispered to no one.

Death didn't scare her, as long as it was not going to happen immediately. She still had things to do. She needed time to find Joshua, time to laugh -quarrel- with Satella, time to see Azmaria growing up, time with Chrno...

She squeezed her eyelids tighter. He would survive her, she didn't have to worry, he would look after her dear ones.

"But still..."

_Who would look after him?_

_

* * *

_

"Chrno! Do you know where Rosette is? I don't find her anywhere. Damn that child!" Satella grumbled.

"She went to her bedroom a little earlier," Azmaria shyly said. "Sorry, I wasn't the one you asked, but Chrno seems to be miles away."

Satella raised an eyebrow and placed herself in front of the boy. True, Chrno didn't look very present, his eyes lost in a world he alone knew of. She slightly taped his forehead.

"Chrno! Boy! Chrno!" she yelled in his ears.

He jumped in surprise. "Satella? What's wrong?"

She frowned. "You, spacing out, it's strange."

He averted her inquisitor gaze. "Nothing special. I'm just tired."

"Then go to sleep. You don't need to worry Azmaria."

Chrno smiled a little, it was Satella's way of taking care of them.

"Yeah, I'm going. Come to fetch me for dinner?"

Satella nodded. "Sure. While you are on your way, go take a look on Rosette."

They stared at each other for several long seconds. She knew something was wrong with the nun. He, too, was aware of it.

More than anyone else, he was able to say when Rosette was hiding something.

It had been four years since their first encounter, four years since she decided to be his contractor. Four years of running together towards an unknown destination. Four years during which he had wasted her soul._ I don't regret Chrno. I have never regretted. _

He stopped in front of her room. _You know Chrno, the time I spend with you is the happiest of my life._

He clenched his fists. How could she smile to him so easily albeit he would be the cause of her death? How could she like wasting her precious time with him? _Because it's you Chrno._

He turned the doorknob as quietly as he could. His eyes went wide open with fear. Rosette was on her bed, tears rolling on her cheeks, hands clutching her legs with force. Pain was written all over her face, evident in her behaviour. He rushed to her side.

"Rosette! Rosette wake up! It's a nightmare, only a nightmare. Rosette!"

The nun jolted awake, but the pain didn't disappear from her face. "Hi Chrno," she weakly said.

"Rosette, what's-"

"I... I don't... know..." she cut him off. "I... I am just... just a bit... tired..."

Her head fell back on her pillow. It was hard to move, hard to speak, sweat was sticking her fringe to her skin, soaking her clothes.

Chrno winced, seeing her like that, struggling alone against an invisible, immaterial foe, was a torture. He sat on the bed and managed to put her head in his lap.

"What's going on Rosette?" He began to gently massage her temples. "What did you not say you were in such a pain?"

She shook her head. "I... just need... to sleep."

"Stop!" he suddenly yelled, startling her. "Stop pretending Rosette, I know you!" He moved to straddle her hips, cupping her face in his hands, looking straightly into her eyes. "I know you! I know when you are happy, I know when you are sad and more than all I know when you lie!"

He couldn't stand it. He couldn't let her suffer alone. He had to help. He didn't know how, but he had to find a way.

"It's because of the pocket watch, isn't it? It's because of me that you are like that! Rosette you have to stop letting me use my power. You have to save your soul!"

Slowly, she raised a hand to caress his cheek. "Don't worry Chrno. It's getting better minute by minute."

She gave him a gorgeous smile. "Really, I think I was just too careless. I should have rested more."

He knew it was the truth, or at least part of it. True, she had been even more careless than usual and true, they had had to face a lot recently, but he knew better than staying focused on those things. Her time was running short. And so was their time together.

"You need to be more careful," he whispered, his hands lovingly caressing her face. "You need to take care of yourself."

Rosette didn't immediately realise what was happening. Her face was already wet because of her sweat and tears, but wait, those were not all hers. She hadn't remarked that Chrno was crying.

"You need to take care, Rosette."

"Why?" she suddenly asked.

He pressed his face into her hand, then took it in his, slowly kissing her skin.

"Why?" she repeated. "Why do I need to take care?"

_Because without you, everything would just be wrong._

"Why Chrno?" Her voice betrayed her. She was giving up, so unlike her, but still, she was giving up because she knew she soon would have to say "goodbye".

Chrno read her like an open book. He bent over her, his forehead resting against hers.

"I'm here Rosette. I will always be here, by your side. When your time come, it will mean that mine is too. Do not only worry about the future. Live the present as well."

Rosette closed her eyes, touched by his words. It still amazed her how well he was able to understand her.

"I know it's hard. I know you want to rest, but running is what we do the best together. We will run until we reach what we aim for. We won't stop until we get there, will we?"

His voice was the softest sound she had ever heard, the greatest sound, the healer of her pain, the hunter of her worries. Chrno's voice was her saviour, Chrno was her saviour.

"No, Rosette, you are the one who saved me."

She opened her eyes. Had she said it aloud? It seemed so. She smiled again.

"Don't leave me Chrno, ever," she pleaded.

"I won't. I will always be by your side Rosette. Always."

His lips tenderly met hers. They both melt into the love of the other. Time wasn't their ally, but they didn't care, they didn't need it. Being together was their only need.

"Always," he whispered.


End file.
